


Sing A Song Of Terror ~ a Liam Payne horror fanfic

by Fan_Direction18



Category: One Direction (Band), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Horror, Inhuman Creature, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Not Famous Liam, Psycho, Romance, Terror, one direction - Freeform, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Direction18/pseuds/Fan_Direction18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne, a 16-year-old student from Wolverhampton. Two years ago he auditioned for the X Factor, only to be sent home. Now he's back, with high hopes. Larissa McNamee, a 16-year-old student from Cheshire. She and her friend Harry Styles are also auditioning for the X Factor. Larissa would do anything to get through. Liam, Harry and Larissa all make it through Bootcamp, only to be gutted when they don't make the cut. The judges call back Harry and three other lads. Just like that Harry is through to Judges' Houses, and One Direction is formed. After X Factor Liam and Larissa keep in touch. Liam's parents break up, and he and his mum move to Cheshire. Liam and Larissa's friendship grows as time passes. Liam is invited to join Larissa and her family on holiday to their cabin in the Greyhollow Woods. Liam, Larissa, and Larissa's brothers Marcel and Leeroy explore the cabin, and uncover an age-old mystery that has been the family secret for sixty years. Sucked into a dangerous game, strange things begin happening. A deranged maniac escapes from an asylum and has his sights set on Larissa. Soon Liam and Larissa are running for their lives. Along the way, Liam and Larissa realize they are in love. Will they make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing A Song Of Terror ~ a Liam Payne horror fanfic

The girl's bloodcurdling shriek cut through the dark night like a knife, sending chills down my spine and raising goose pimples on my skin. "He will die, Larissa!! Your beloved Liam will die before the night is over!!!!" I'm confused. "Who the fuck is Liam?" I ask her. "You will see, oh yes, you will see." She says ominously. I frown. "What the hell? Can't you at least tell me who this person is?" The girl's only response is to disappear from sight.

I sit up in the bed, drenched in sweat and gasping like a beached fish. My heart is pounding like I ran a bloody marathon and the terror from my nightmare lingers, leaving me afraid to close my eyes. But I know I have to sleep, because tomorrow I audition on the X Factor with my best friend Harry Styles. So reluctantly, I lay back down, and fall into more pleasant dreams. Just before I close my eyes I hear the girl's voice say "Soon you will meet your beloved Liam. The events are in place and nothing can stop this from happening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Prologue. I'm so excited for this story, you guys have no idea. Chapter 1 will be up as soon as I finish writing it. Until then, Adios lovely bitches!!!! ♡Shendi♡


End file.
